


After

by Lazerdatweebling13



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mental Disorders, Other, flasbacksflashbacks, mentalMental instiinstitutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazerdatweebling13/pseuds/Lazerdatweebling13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Years after weirdmaggedon and Dipper and Mabel leave Gravity falls, they are admitted to a mental institution for youth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

PROLOGUE 

"What's your name?" 

"Dipper Pines" 

"How old are you?" 

"fifteen years old"

"where's Bill?" 

"He's gone, he's dead. I killed him" 

"How?" 

"we erased my uncles memory with him inside his brain" 

"No, what really happened?" 

"THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!!!" 

-Darkness- 

 

Two years ago, Dipper and Mabel Pines were leaving Gravity Falls Oregon. Two Years ago, Dipper and Mabel Pines Killed Bill Cipher. 

 

"what's your name?" 

"Mabel Pines" 

"How old are you?" 

"Fifteen years old?" 

"What happened two summers ago?" 

"I killed my brother" 

"How?" 

"I unleashed a demon onto our realm of existence" 

"Who was your brother?" 

"Dipper Pines" 

"Where is he right now?" 

"In his room" 

"How?" 

"He has no memory of me, or my family" 

"why?" 

"Bill took it" 

-Darkness-


End file.
